


Apocalyptical Kiss

by Pixiepeekboo



Series: Apocalytical Kiss: The Last Two People on Earth [1]
Category: Apocalyptical, Manga - Fandom, anime - Fandom, apocalypse - Fandom, comics - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Anti Hero, Enemies to Lovers, Fantasy, Feminist, Horror, Monsters, Multi, Paranormal, Post-Apocalyptic, Romantic Horror, Saltmates, Science Fiction, Soulmates, Thriller, anti villain, villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiepeekboo/pseuds/Pixiepeekboo
Summary: Cookie is an Exterminator under the Universal Eradication Program, where she responds to calls of Vegetable sightings - parasitic creatures who feed off the lifeforce of others. But everything she knows is twisted when she meets a Vegetable named Moose who brings an apocalypse on their city.





	Apocalyptical Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! So this is the first story that I've posted through AO3. I can't tell you how excited I am to share this work with you!  
> This work is inspired by Bellarke from the CW Show The 100, but is an original work and does not contain any characters from the show.  
> I'm going to test out how often I'll be posting updates.  
> Please let me know your thoughts! Comment, critique, like, subscribe - every little bit counts.
> 
> Happy Reading!

Ponytails, Cookie had always thought, were an act of war. So she had scraped her bangs into a nub of a ponytail at the knob of her skull. The hair in back had been sheared, but her bangs were long enough to reach. It was all about principal anyway. As long as the ponytail was there, the enemy would know that she meant business. With the force of her five foot height, one hundred and ten pounds, Cookie knocked the doors of Pink Diner open, her softened combat boots dropping clumps of snow across the entryway rug. Bitter cold stole in after her. The nearest clientele of the establishment turned to glare in her direction. Cookie hastily kicked the door closed behind her. After a collection of huffs and muttered comments, they turned back to their drinks and meals. If Cookie squinted her eyes, she could almost imagine that she was inside a womb: Pink was not neon or bubble gum pink, which would have been more tolerable. It was that fierce, internal organ shade that made Cookie avoid the establishment like the plague. Most of the time, she was more sensible than this, but someone had called it in: a Vegetable was here. And she intended to dispose of the repulsive, blood sucking leech before it caused any harm to the residents of St. Mark City, Minnesota. She worked as the primary Exterminator in this part of the city, on call twenty-four hours a day. Before the call, she had just dropped on her couch at her apartment, dragging a sweater over her head, but not having the energy to push her arms through the sleeves, when her phone had buzzed in her back pocket, startling her off the couch. If she had dared, she would have ignored the call, but lately, the Executor of her department in the Universal Eradication Program had been tense. As exhausted as Cookie was, she did not want to be relocated yet. So she had dragged herself here. Cookie moved farther past the doorway, plunging her hands in her pockets. To anyone else, it might appear that she was trying to defrost them. Actually she was holding a Fork – a pronged device that radiated at a high enough frequency to knock out a Vegetable long enough for her to haul it away in her van parked against the curb. All she needed to do was get near enough to the creature that it would be affected. The bar was low ceiled, lit with nauseating red light. In the back corner, a group clustered around a pool table. To the right side were the booths, and to the left a dance floor throbbed to the raucous thunder of live drums. Cookie swung herself up against the bar counter. The bartender, Mary, had called in the Vegetable. Sometimes Cookie thought the only reason Mary called them in was because she wanted to see Cookie. Half the time, there ended up being a false alarm, and then Mary brought her a round of drinks because Cookie had no will power when it came to this sort of thing. “Hey,” Cookie called. Mary twisted at the sound of her voice, and her face split in a smile that instantly fluctuated to concern. “Did you get it out of here yet?” She asked. Cookie shook her head. “Where is it?” Mary glided up beside her and then nodded over Cookie’s shoulder, to a smoky back corner of the room. Cookie turned to look. At first, she couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary – only the gyrating bodies, the flash of neon bracelets and spark of white teeth, and then, when her eyes adjusted, she saw the Vegetable. Her heart wobbled. “Meteor,” Cookie breathed. Vegetable, as a general rule, were hideous and bulky, parasitic creatures who stole from others and destroyed lives. But Cookie had never seen one quite like him, with his head shaved and his upper lip twisted with a scar, and a look of elegant disdain that sharpened the wide edge of his jaw and the jut of his shoulders beneath his leather jacket. He was a fuck boy if Cookie had ever seen one, and as much as she despised Vegetables, she could not help but approve of this one. “Please,” Mary said, “Get him out of here.” “Gladly,” Cookie said. Then her heart jumped to her throat, because the Vegetable lifted his head and their eyes met. A terrified grin leapt across her lips. The boy’s expression flattened and he curled his upper lip over his fangs. Cookie had the strangest desire to kiss him. As if he heard the thought, his eyes rolled back into his head until only the white showed, and it glowed blue through the rosy hue of the room. Cookie scrambled forward, wrenching the fork from her pocket. “Everyone out of the way!” She growled. With both hands, she thrust the fork over her head and plunged in a flying arc toward the Vegetable. The air pulsated white hot behind him – jagged streaks of lightning snaking away from him. It hit Cookie with a nauseating jolt to the stomach; the Vegetable had already been feeding then. She wondered what had happened to its victims, if he had left them half dead, squirming in the streets somewhere. She choked at the thought. Focus, Cookie, she told herself. Contain the monster, bring him back to the facility for Dr. Frasier to play Frankenstein with, and then leave. Her boots thumped across a tabletop. She crossed it in the span of a second, then flipped over the edge toward the Vegetable. Electricity zapped her skin, making the hair on her arms stand on end. Cookie cursed. Ahead of her, not a foot away, the Vegetable’s mouth dropped open, and she spotted the wickedly curved fangs, the bottomless hollow of its throat. She slammed the fork forward with the intention of spearing him straight through the back of his throat. But his eyes flashed open before she reached him. He blinked at her, and then the wall behind him exploded.


End file.
